


Premonition See Me Spending Every Night With You

by Jules_poupard



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Clubbing, Dancing, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Grinding, Like, Love, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Top Even Bech Næsheim, just like, not graphic though, really really romantic sex, really romantic sex, sex as an act of true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules_poupard/pseuds/Jules_poupard
Summary: Isak and Even were made for each other, in every way. All it takes is a single glimpse.





	Premonition See Me Spending Every Night With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Troye Sivan's new song Dance To This, featuring Ariana Grande. I listened to the song once and vivid images of Isak dancing in a haze of crimson lights, Even being ridiculously, cosmically enamored by him, and of course my two favorite boys falling in love so profoundly that every other soulmate trope is QUAKING. 
> 
> I legit have a chaptered story I haven't updated in MONTHS, but I can't control when inspiration strikes so here is this little one shot for now. I am working on a new chapter for my other AU that is gonna be HECKA long, so that's something to look forward to. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments fuel my soul. Alt Er Love <3 -Jules

All of the bodies felt like a sea of pure, unadulterated freedom. The sweat glistened on slick skin, sliding sensuously against strangers, fellow hearts that beat to the same tune. A crimson haze bathed the whole room, and Isak felt electric. He allowed himself to move as if nobody was watching, as if everyone was watching. His waist swayed along like a siren song, his hips following with a grace he never knew he could possess. His arms always remained raised above his head, reaching upwards towards the sky, tangled in his loose curls as they bounced in front of his eyes. His eyes, he kept them closed. He didn’t need to hide, but he knew that drenching himself in the darkness would allow him to feel even more. The bass reverberated through his chest, the floor shook beneath his feet. He must have been quite the sight for anyone that looked hard enough to notice one lone soul in a sea of them. And he was. God, he really was. One pair of eyes hadn’t been able to see anything else.

—

Even sat at the bar, leaning back with a sort of effortless cool that could only come from way too much awkward practice. He held a drink in his hand, a pink color that matched the hazy lights that illuminated the object of his attention. His body remained relaxed, but anything that happened to brush past him would have been able to feel how his heart beat in time with the same beat that stunning creature was dancing to.

 

“Why don’t you go over there? I’m sure he would appreciate a partner.” He was shook from his uninterrupted staring at the sound of his best friend’s voice. Eva quickly downed the shot on the counter, and turned to bite the lime out of Noora’s mouth, lingering a half-second longer than necessary. “Please tell me you aren’t just going to sit here watching his every gyration the whole night. That’s kind of sad, even for you.” She quipped, not even bothering to turn away from her girlfriend. Noora snorted at that, but made no move to object.

 

“With the way he is moving out there, someone is going to make a move. Might as well be you.” Noora offered, shrugging. Even huffed. They were right of course. While that angel of sin might be perfectly content on his own, the rest of the club certainly wouldn’t allow that. It was a shock he had remained alone this long. Downing the rest of his drink, Even stood to his full height and quickly calculated the quickest route across the room.

 

“Fine.” He was off, weaving his way through the crowd like a man on a mission. The distance between him and his prey was rapidly shortening until finally he was able to reach out and wrap his arm around the boy’s waist.

—

Isak didn’t even flinch as he felt a body mould against his. Their figures fit together so perfectly, and his dancing didn’t falter even once, so he just kept moving. His arms moved from his hair, and arched back to wrap around Even’s neck. Somewhere in the long hibernating part of Isak’s brain, he registered that this stranger was even taller than him, but he was too lost to the night to really think beyond the rhythm and dance.

—

Even easily slipped into place behind the boy’s body and fell into step behind him. Almost instantly, his arms had wound around his neck and Even’s entire front was glued to the boy’s back. No two strangers should be able to fit so effortlessly, but Even wasn’t about to dispute it. After a few moments of following the boy’s movements, Even dipped his head until he was sure the boy could feel his breath against his ear.

 

“I’m Even.” That was as simple an introduction as they come, but it was all that Even’s mind could muster. The music, the push and pull of the crowd, the lithe body writhing against his as if it was made for him, all of it had left Even unable to form any sort of complex thought. The boy threw his head back, leaning on Even’s shoulder and voice carrying from just below his ears.

 

“Isak.” His voice was pure sin, ricocheting through Even’s ears and body more powerfully than any alcohol.

 

“Isak.” Even repeated, and the shiver that quickly shot through Isak’s body as the first thing to even minority disrupt his rhythm. “We can just dance to this.” Even decided, in no mood to rush anything. This night would last forever if Even had his wish.

 

Isak’s body went back to being solely focused on dancing, but it was different. It was as if Isak’s body was dancing for Even’s, their limbs fitting together and learning how the other moves. Even’s frame wrapped around Isak’s and so Isak adapted to move his body within that space, refusing to leave the warmth of his embrace. The push and pull of the crowd gave way to an erotic crash and retreat of arms and legs and chests and shoulders. The way their bodies moved together felt like coming home, and to anyone who saw, it would be the most primitive form of art they had ever witnessed.

—

“Take me home.” Isak begged in the early hours of the morning, on the cusp of sunrise. At some point, they had turned face to face. Blue eyes met green for the first time, and yet they were the most familiar thing in this city Even had called home all his life.

 

“I might never let you leave.” Even had to admit it, because just the thought of Isak in his apartment, in his bed, made him want to close and bolt the door.

 

“I doubt you could make me leave if you tried.” Isak countered, reaching up with soft hands to press against Even’s cheek. Somehow, this gentle caress felt more intimate than any other physical contact they had that night. Even’s heart jumped and his stomach erupted into butterflies. He had never understood what that was supposed to feel like, imagining it to be some kind of uncomfortable ache, but the reality is terribly difficult to describe. It is like being weightless from the inside out, and there is so much light inside of you that it is desperate to get out. Butterflies is a grand understatement.

 

“Let me take you home.” Even begged in return, already knowing and yet still fearing the reply. Isak simply nodded and stepped away. Before Even could panic, Isak turned and offered his hand as if he would be leading them to their destination. Even grabbed it and stepped ahead.

—

“We can just dance to this.” Even whispered into the skin of Isak’s shoulder, pressing kisses far too delicate for the 3am sky. The world was silent, nights ending and days yet to begin. Desperate breaths, steaming with desire and mumbled pleas flood from Isak’s mouth into Even’s apartment, settling into the air as if they belonged there. Even drew in extra breaths, and he would swear the air tasted sweeter.

 

“How is it that you fit inside of me perfectly? How is it my body knows exactly how much room to make to let you in?” Isak pleads, desperate for the answer. He already knows why, already knows what it means, but he needs to hear it in a voice that isn’t his own. He needs to hear it a few tones lower, in a voice that carried joy like a feather. He needs to hear it in a voice that comes from Even’s lips.

 

“Because your body was made to let mine in. Because my body was made to fill yours.” Even answers, knowing with every push and pull of their bodies that it was true. No more music was playing, but their bodies still danced along to the shooting of the stars and slowly descent of the moon. Crimson red had somehow faded into purple, skin bruised with it in the most delicate of places. Collarbones and ribcages told stories of passion and acceptance.

 

“We can just dance to this.” Isak replied, breaths matching to beat of their hearts like a bass drum that never stopped playing. They could just dance to this, in the way only their bodies could.


End file.
